


Touchdown

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Identity Reveal, more angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which Risa finally lands on the truth.
Relationships: Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> Did this about three weeks ago and I still had other scenes in mind, but idek if I can draw them anytime soon. Been too tired and busy. -___- Also, it's my first attempt at a full-color background in a while hahaha! Keeping the colors off Satoshi's wings was really hard @_@ and my paper got badly battered when I did this so I can't get a good picture (^^;) Anyways, I still hope you still enjoy this, though~


End file.
